


Under The Moonlight

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
<p>Written at 3am.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written at 3am.

Danielle kicked the covers away from her, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Forget this," she muttered grumpily, getting out of bed. She quickly threw a baggy t-shirt on and made her way downstairs, out to the deck.

She leant against the short wooden safety barrier staring out across the shimmering ocean being illuminated by the moonlight and halogen safety lights on the bridge.

A few minutes passed when Jack came down, noticing Danielle's silhouette in the darkness against the perfect back drop. "Danni," he softly called out.

Danielle briefly looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, joining her on the deck.

"Cooling down baby," Danielle tittered.

"I haven't pissed you off have I?" Jack questioned with uncertainly.

Danielle shook her head, wordlessly answering his question. "It got too hot in bed."

Jack flashed a thoughtful smile. "All the windows are open and the ACs on full."

"I know they are Jack but I couldn't get back to sleep so I came down here hoping it would be cooler."

"Is it?" Jack probed

"Nope."

Jack softly kissed the side of Danielle's neck. "Do you want something to eat?" he offered.

Danielle smiled appreciatively at Jack. "Yeah sure."

"Alright, I'll bring it out to you."

Danielle slowly followed Jack. "It's alright Jack, I'm gonna come back in now."

"Feeling any cooler sweetie?"

"A little."


End file.
